Kaede Uzumaki
Temporary Paralysis Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Clone Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dome, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Anvil, Blade of Wind, Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance, Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Cell Activation Technique, Creation Rebirth, Healing Resuscitation Regenerating Technique, Wide Healing, Focused Healing Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Chakra Chains: Whip, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spear Wood Release: Bird}}Kaede Uzumaki (うずまき楓) is the Sage of Loch Ness Beasts (ネス湖怪獣の仙人) and a shinobi from Iwagakure. History Kaede is the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Senju born in Uzushiogakure that fled from their village to scape the war that destroyed it. They found shelter on Iwagakure and started to work on there as normal ninjas. It was on there that Kaede was born. Four years after her birth, her mother gave birth to other girl, Umiko. Kaede's father was then killed during a mission in Sunagakure, leaving her mother and the girls behind. Her skills for ninjutsu were first noticed at young age, when she started to feel people' chakras when they were around and her ability to use the leaves as cutting instruments. Noticing her daughter could become a sensor and a shinobi, her mother enrolled her in the ninja academy. Months later, some ninjas appeared at her house to drag her mother away, under the excuse that if she refused to go or fled, Iwakagure could get into a war with Kumokagure and put the lives of several citzens in danger. Kaede never saw her mother again since that day and was left to raise Umiko alone. Two months later, the six-year-old Kaede was struggling to raise her sister, getting a part-time job and working hard to give her a good education in the best way her physical and mental abilities could do. But someday, a mysterious ninja appeared into her house and kidnapped her sister. Kaede tried to fight him, but he ended up slashing at her belly and leaving her to die by blood loss. She was helped by her neighboor, who dragged her to the hospital. When she woke up on there, she felt as if she was born again. The scar of that day remains on her, a vivid mark from that dark episode. The years have passed and Kaede had to balance her Academy obligations with her surviving needs, losing the house her family owned and living in a dark alley on Iwakagure's streets. She started to wonder why had the fate taken everything from her, and felt the hate grow inside her heart, losing her hope in a good world. One day of those, a beautiful young woman passed by her and felt sorry for the girly curled under a newspaper in the dirt alley she called home. Her name was Uzumaki Sachi, who took the girl to her house and since then, raised her as her daughter. Kaede slowly lost the hate the suffering had awakened on her due to their love, however, because of that experience, she gained the ability to understand people who are armed with the same bad feelings she had. Kaede had finally graduated the Academy and became a genin in Iwakagure. Since then, her live had improved a lot since she started to get more financially supported by her missions and by her loving parents. While wandering through the streets, she found as small girl trainning fire style. Kaede found her chakra quite familiar, and she got surprised when the girl was able to detect hers too. That was Umiko, her lost little sister, who she loves with all her heart and who currently lives with her. Genin Years She had found in Kyo, a mad demon scientist, a master that teaches her strange techniques, and also a funny person to talk to. In one of her wanderings, she met Drahgos, who requested her help for a difficult mission. Knowing about the wish of the girl to improve her healing skills, he presented her to Alana Hyuuga, who tested her to see if she should become her apprentice. Kaede had a hard match against Alana, but in the end, the vampiress directed her to her apprentice, Aiyanna. Chuunin Years Kaede's family moved to Uzushiogakure to help to rebuild the village. As a student in healing, Kaede started to work in the hospital of the new place, seeking to gain experience and strenght to become a great ninja someday. She still lived in her parents's house until she got her own place, that she shared with her sister. Jounin Years After years living and serving at Uzushiogakure, Kaede decided to leave the village after a great delusion she has gone through. During her travels, she focused on sharpening her ninja skills, trainning and living on her own, keeping her adventures and drawings recorded on her travel journal. Her reasons to leave the village are still unknown. She was involved in the construction of Namigakure, in the Land of Waters, taking the role of Advisor to the Namikage. Kaede left the village a few months later, after the Leader was gone. She was also involved in a strange event in Sakuragakure while she was visiting the village. Her fascination for the marvellous place awakened the creature that had been asleep in Lake Acuity for hundreds of years, the Giant Loch Ness Serpent Yuki. Yuki said Kaede's happiness had awakened her from her slumber, as it had been centuries since she had felt such a strong feeling and puress in a human heart. Due to that, Yuki granted Kaede passage to the Ice Pillar, a portal that connected their world to The Hidden Oasis, the land where the Loch Ness Beasts reside. She returned with the Summoning Contract Scroll from the lowest chamber of the Pillar, that made her able to summon the creatures whenever she wants. She left the village after a short encounter with Shodaime Hanakage, Konami Haruno, who turned out to be her aunt. Kaede later learns that her own father used to be the Landlord of the Land of Flowers, but as she didn't find him there, she returned to the Land of Whirlpools. After returning to Uzushiogakure after the Serean Incident, Kaede keeps onn with her roguish/wandering habits. However, her disappearance after the event in Sakuragakure has little to do with her natural curiousity, but more to do with her training. Being transported back to the Hidden Oasis, the kunoichi starts a training that lasted months to perfect her Sage Mode type of chakra. After she returned, she was approached by a man, Nanashi Ronin, who asks her to teach him the Way of the Beasts. She lets Yuki handle his trial, and once he passes, she teaches him how to summon the Beasts to his aid. After learning about the disappearance and possible death of her husband, Uchiha Rinn, Kaede becomes devasted. Kyo and Nanashi offer her emotional support on her time of grief, but considering that loss in special was world crumbling for the kunoichi, she decides to take a new turn in life. She finally comes to a sense that the life in Uzushio wouldn't do her any good anymore. Turning a new page, she leaves her beloved village and returns to Iwagakure. Personality Kaede is usually kind and has polite manners, but knows how to be harsh when she needs. Owner of a pure heart and most of the time with good intentions, but as a ninja she does know that people cannot be fully trustworthy. That's why she never lowers her guard fully, only around people she really trusts. She is someone whose essence is extremely attached to stagnation, therefore she seeks change, seeming to achieve it in a slow pace. Once she puts her mind into something, she will keep on it even if it's a lost cause or if it seems it'll lead her nowhere. Her determination will always guide her towards that path if she sees someone or something as important for her. A traveler and a free spirit, the woman is usually seem in a good mood, and tends to be quite friendly to strangers. During a conflict, she will at first try to solve it through diplomatic ways before engaging into a fight. Despise being a kunoichi that can handle herself fairly well in battle, Kaede never seeks for a fight and will most likely find ways to end it without resorting to violence. If she fails, however, she will most likely fight until her last breath. Skills Kaede is a young medical ninja, with considerable knowledge about healing herbs. Her battle style is based off on her skills in elemental ninjutsu, Earth Release being the one she has more procifiency in using, along with Water Release. She is also very skilled in Wood Release and her creative mind facilitates the usage of field shaping techniques to trap her opponents or simply hurt them. Kaede is agile and able to enhance her taijutsu strenght with chakra focusing on speficic areas of her body, making the idea of facing her one on one quite dangerous. The woman also makes great usage of her Chakra Chains, hers coming with a quite pointy edge which she uses to pierce her opponent's vital organs. She is excellent in chakra control, as expected from a medical ninja, and is able to do so with ashtonishing accuracy. She is also a sensor, being able to distinguish familiar chakras a couple killometters away from her location and even detecting justus. She is also faily decent at Fuinjutsu. Because of her kind persona, her battle style tends to be defensive. She is a safe player and often plots her defensive reaction or counter-attack a few steps ahead. Because of that, Kaede's primary focus on a battle will be on immobilizing, trapping or knocking out her opponent, not on killing. That is used only when she has no other option. When her chakra is running out, the chakra restoring bracelets will pump the stored chakra back into her body, making her fights last longer. In addition to that, she is also able to summon the Loch Ness Beasts, magical creatures that have a few interesting abilities, such as: light creation, telepathy, Ice and Water Release and healing ice crystals. The Sage mode is a relaitvely new ability she adquired by trainning with the Loch Ness Beasts, becoming the first human to unlock the Beasts Sage Path. That Chakra mode enhances her affinity with elemental ninjutsu - especially Water Release - , her sensoring skills and the efficiency of her healing techniques. Taijutsu-wise, the Sage mode grants her a boost in strenght and speed, covers her body with purplish blue scales that give extra protection and sharp claws. Her pupils become dark slits, snake-like eyes. Bukinjutsu-wise, Kaede is quite average for a ninja, but her real quirk on that element is Kenjutsu. She is surprisingly very skilled with a katana in hands, and the one of her choice is the ninja tool Jigokuken, a chakra blade that can be summoned through a seal on her left palm. This is why she often wears gloves or bandages on her left hand. Rumor has it that she can also use magic, something related to a small golden bracelet she wears on her right arm. She is not a good genjutsu user, only knowing a few and how to get out of it. Another skill on what she pretty much sucks at is cooking. She often jokes saying that she couldn't make something edible not even if her life depended on it. However, she is good in housework and administrative tasks. Appearance Kaede is a young adult whose body is marked by a hourglass silhouette, broad hips and large breasts. Her height is at about 170cm and her weight is 60kg. The skin is smooth and pale, and the thin shaped face is adorned by narrow and expressive forest green eyes with long dark eyelashes, a small upturned nose, fine reddish lips, high cheekbones and a narrow chin. Her neck is long, often covered in the colar of her vests and by the tresses. The hair is in a paler version of the usual Uzumaki crimson color, slightly wavy to the tips and reaching to her hips. The tresses on the front are way shorter than the rest, and her face is adorned by a long fringe, usually placed to the left of her face. Independent of whatever hairstyle she is on, Kaede's crown is always adorned by a single braid that starts at the lower front of her head, makes a loose arch to the left of her head and is tied to a tress at the back of her hair. This braid is Kaede's tagged mark. Her attire varies a lot, but she is often wearing black ninja sandals and a glove on the left hand only. Her clothing always brings the Uzumaki clan crest, although she lately has started to wear the Uchiha crest as well. In her travels, she always wears an old washed-out gray hooded cloak, a gift given to her by Miya Rinnei, a shinobi from her homeland, and the Chakra Reserve Bracelets, gifted to her by Machina Uzumaki, a clan member. The Summoning Contract Scroll to the Loch Ness Serpents of Lake Acuity is often attached to her back. Family Kaede considers all the Uzumakis her family. However, her main relatives are: Sachi Uzumaki: A lovely housewife. She's a dedicated mother and knows much little about ninjutsu, but as an Uzumaki, she has tricks under her sleeve that even Kaede ignores. Seiya : A caring and kind shinobi from Sakuragakure. Kaede admires his strenght and would like to be like him someday. Umiko Uzumaki: Kaede's biological small sister. Umiko is a caring, determinated and prankish genin, who seeks for strenght and wants to become a better ninja no matter what. She is Kaede's greatest treasure. Hitomi Senju: Kaede's adoptive younger sister. Joyful and lively as every child should be, Hitomi is a lovely young girl. Quotes "Since my parents died and Umiko was taken from me... I lost it. I kept on moving, blindly, trying so hard to get this connection with anyone. My sister's life is tied to me. I know she would be sad and she needs me to advise and protect her, but still, if I weren't there, she would still walk with her own legs. However, he was the first one to make me feel essencial to someone." - Kaede Uzumaki "Relying on heroes is assuming your weakness and giving your own fate in the hands of another." - Kaede Uzumaki "I believe the best way to disarm a dark heart is through compassion and kindness. The humans are born good, and are corrupted by the influences of the society and of their own fate. One's fate can be changed, and only love can restore a broken heart. So, smile and show compassion to your foes, because all they do is seek desperatedly for a way to fix themselves." ''- Kaede Uzumaki'' "You are responsible, forever, for what you captivate." - The Pettit Prince "A-Are you a genius?!" - Kyo, the Evil Genius "And once you leave your prejudices, you are allowed to find the truth about people' hearts." - Kaede Uzumaki "But to have empathy, you must abandon the first looks and listen. You cannot really feel what someone does as everyone has their own ways to deal with experiences. But you can understand how they feel and how they act." - Kaede Uzumaki "You're like a seed on the wind. Trying to find a place where you can be set." - Kaede Uzumaki "People are weak. We hide behind masks to be shielded from the others... And sometimes even from ourselves." - Kaede Uzumaki "You hurt me. A lot. You're a fool, and for some time, I thought I hated you... But I couldn't...You are a fool... But you are the fool I love." - Kaede Uzumaki "I'm the small Maple Tree with reddish leaves, ready to cover the ones who look for my help under the gentle protection of my branches. My leaves are sharpened and my roots strong. I will not bend to the world's wind." ''- Kaede Uzumaki'' Trivia - Kaede feels safer and calmer in the woods. - She loves traveling and has excellent drawing skills. Due to that, she always keeps a travel journal, drawing scenarios, people, maps and writting about her experiences in the places she visits. - Her journey objectives are picked at random or based off on rumors. As a traveler and adventurer, she always seeks to discover new things that may not make sense for many, but she likes it for the sake of exploration. - She enjoys arguments and sees any sort of discussion as a type of mental game. She likes to instigate her own brain to think fast in strong arguments. Sometimes she might even lose, but the thrill of developing her mental skills makes her happy. - Her favorite foods are shrimp lamen, chocolate ship cookies, chocolate, dangos and strawberries. Kyo often used cookies as a peace offering after they got into a misunderstanding. - Her favorite color is lavender. - Her favorite flowers are lilys and cherry blossoms. - Her name means Maple Tree. - Her mental age depends on the person who she's with. She can shift mentally from a bubbly girl to a mature and wise woman in a matter of seconds. - She is more of a peacemaker and thinks violence should only be used when the argument fails. - She is a very good singer. But it'll be hard to see her singing around you. - Kaede is very good in housework, but cooking is not her strongest point. She often says that couldn't cook something edible not even if her life depended on it. - Her IQ is 130, what can be classified as "Very Inteligent". She is a very quick learner, but doesn't get to be a genius. - She always uses a respectful honorific to address to every person she talks to, even her own family members aren't exceptions. The only exception to this rule is Rinn Uchiha, who she calls only by the first name. - Her first kiss was stolen by a girl. Kaede was traumatized after that. - She only managed to understand and comprehend the essence of Wind Release and get to use it to control Jigokuken after her trainning with Kyo. - She despises perverts because she seems to be a magnet to that sort of people. - Her deep husky voice doesn't match at all her general outgoing personality, but does fit well when Kaede is in "discussion mode". When she exposes her arguments, her voice is toned and calmer than usual. - She seems to attract all sorts of interesting companions during her travels. - She has a strange affinity to animals and plants. - In battle, she often uses her Chakra Adamantine Chains sharpened tips to pierce the opponent's vital organs. - She always wears a glove to hide Jigokuken's seal in her left palm. - Kaede always takes lots of things with her during her travels, but most of her objects are sealed on a tiny scroll she carries on her ninja bag. It saves her the hassle of carrying all that heavy stuff on her back and is a very practical storage system. When she doesn't want to draw attention, she also seals the Contract Scroll on that too. - Yuki, the Head of the Loch Ness Beasts, was awakened for her slumber of thousands of years under Lake Acuity because she felt in Kaede a joy and puress she had never felt before. That made her deem Kaede worthy of being the first bearer of the Scroll of the Beasts of the Hidden Oasis and an ally to them. Kaede often uses reverse summoning to bring exotic food to the Serpents, as part of her promise when she first met them. - It is just plain assumption, but it's most possible to believe that one of the strongest reasons why Yuki chose Kaede and Nanashi was because she felt they had affinities with Water Release (Kaede) and Ice Release (Nanashi), both elements that are of common usage by the Beasts. - Kaede has a fire demon monkey named Momo. References Artwork are property of their respective owners, altered by the page owner. The "Uzushio" image is an original artwork of the page owner's authorship. Category:Female